1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information terminal control method and an information system that compares power consumption amounts for individual establishments and visualizes the results.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the reduction of energy consumption in shops, or in other words energy conservation, is highly valued as a way to improve corporate image or improve profits. In particular, for corporations deploying multiple shop facilities, such as convenience stores and supermarkets, the cumulative effect of a slight energy conservation at each shop produces a large result, and energy conservation in each shop is being recommended.
For corporations deploying multiple shop facilities, there is demand to be able to manage energy conservation for the overall corporation by evaluating how much each shop is conserving energy. However, factors such as the types of facilities, number of stations, and facility operating conditions caused by the conditions of the shop's location (such as temperature, humidity, amount of sunshine, and amount of precipitation) are different for each shop, and thus simply comparing the total amount of power consumption by each shop is an insufficient way to evaluate energy conservation at each shop.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-87881 discloses a technology that computes a normalized index value of the amount of power usage by facilities installed at multiple shops by using the hours of operation of each shop or the size of the shop layout, and compares the facilities of multiple shops based on the index value.